Just Because
by Lai Gubalane
Summary: In the war between their races, the young Magyar always battled his emotions for her from the very moment he met her all those years ago...And now, when he encounters her again, he knows for sure how they both feel... AU Nyotalia
1. Chapter 1

Elias trekked around the wasted battlefield. Bloodied, lifeless bodies lay on the bare ground, creating a nasty ach in his belly. Their light brown hair was matted and dirty with soil and blood and some of the corpses' green eyes were wide open, shocked and with no soul. The soldiers held resemblance to him.

The Magyar sighed, trying his very best to keep himself from vomiting. "We may as well be a dead race…"

This war had gone on and on for months. He was just relieved that it was all over now and that he himself was still alive. But at what cost? Many of his family had perished in the war and the leader of the Magyars, his father had been badly wounded and taken a severe blow to the head, sending him into a deep coma. That'd been over to weeks ago. Doctors have told him that, with his current injuries worsening his physical state, he could perish in the next week.

The young man blinked as a small droplet of water fell onto his eyelid. He looked up at the gray, gloomy sky and another drop hit his forehead. "Oh." Elias quickly lifted the hood of his cloak onto his head and ran to find shelter. Breathing in the cold air, he found a tall, partially torn-up brick building. He exhaled as soon as he entered, dropping his hood and by that time, the rain started coming down hard.

He kicked the rain off of his boots and he suddenly heard a small sneeze and a sniffle to follow behind.

Startled, he turned abruptly, his cloak ballooning, to see a small figure, sitting on top of a large pile of rubble. Elias squinted, not entirely sure who this was. He stepped forward carefully, so not to startle him or her, as if he were hunting for his dinner. Lightning flashed through holes in the walls and he caught sight of dark ebony hair and a long purple cloak and then he knew exactly who it was. He smirked and gave a low, dark chuckle.

"Well, if it isn't the princess herself…" His voice echoed throughout the abandoned building.

The woman sniffled again. "It took you a while to figure it out."

"_Please_," he snorted, "Your hair is dark, your cloak is dark, not even your father could spot you."

"Really…" The Germanic stood and stretched her limbs. "And to what do I owe this pleasure, Maygar?"

Elias scoffed. "You wanna explain what you're doing in my territory, snowflake?"

She turned to face him at the insult of her pale skin, trying not to glare. "My brother is missing. I'm looking for him but it started to rain."

"Hmph. That red-eyed fool. He won't quit until he's dead. You're lucky you're not like him, girl."

Sighing, she smoothed her clothes. "My name is Rosalind and you know that."

"Che," he scoffed, "You Germanics are always so picky and proper and it makes me sick. None of you deserved to win this war."

The brunette stared at him with narrowed eyes, then exhaled, turning back around so that her back was facing him again and she walked a few steps before stopping. "It was out of my hands. Everything is over now, and nothing matters anymore. Both Germania and Hungary have been demolished in the goddamned war and what the hell was the purpose? To settle a stupid feud between our fathers? A substitution for signing a treaty, which both are so stubborn to even think of?" She paused and faced him again. "No, that's all you men want is war. All you do is fight! And that's the only way you know how to resolve a crisis or feud!" By this time, she'd walked to him, with rage in her amethyst eyes. Elias looked down at her with surprise. Seeing this, she sighed and backed off.

"And now, I've been dragged in the middle…"

The young Magyar glared and shook his head. "Oh, who cares for your problems?! More than half of my family was—"

"Oh, boo hoo! You think that your story is oh, so rare?! Lots of people lost their families to this war, including me!" she snapped at him, glaring, "So who the hell gives a damn for _your_ problems?!"

Elias once again stared down at her, this time shooting daggers back at her. Ever since they were kids, they did nothing but fight, though at that time, it was just disagreements with one another, due to the backgrounds of their families. As a child, Rosalind had been a shy but cheerful child, without a care at all and always smiling. But now she was distant, like he didn't know her. She was a stranger to him now, yet he knew in his heart that she was still the same Rosalind from all those years ago.

"I ought to slap you, stupid woman," he finally said, his hands at his hips now, cockiness in his emerald eyes, "You've no respect at all for men."

Rosalind almost laughed. "_Please._ I know that you won't, even if you ought to."

Elias only chuckled in response. "I will, indeed, give you that one. I wouldn't slap a woman."

"Treating me different because I'm a woman again, are we?"

"Well, I am a man, after all."

She stared at him, now silent before turning to the side, her eyes closed. "Hmph..." Rosalind then opened her eyes, turning her head back to him.

"_Impotent_."

Elias glared her way and in a flash, he had her pinned to a wall, one hand pushed her arms above her head while the other pressed a knife to her neck. Gritting his teeth angrily, he glared while a devilish smirk crept onto her face.

"No one can hear you scream over this rain…" he growled darkly, making a little cut in her neck.

"Oh? You're going to kill me?" she mumbled, with slight amusement in her voice, "I thought you were a man…"

"JUST SHUT UP, WOMAN!" he yelled, "Whether I'm man or not doesn't matter! But never call me weak. _I am not weak_…"

"So you say…" she chuckled, but stopped when she felt his knees push her legs against the wall, pinning her so that she couldn't escape.

"I could kill you right now, Germanic," he threatened, feeling a mixture of annoyance, anger and something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He eyed her, feeling a small heat in his cheeks, which had been numbed by the cold. Her position made him hesitant of finishing his enemy off. Elias felt his heart beat faster and harder in his chest. This confused him greatly; he was feeling something inside him that he'd never felt before. She stared up at him, a teasing smirk gracing her pink lips.

"Then _do it_," she challenged and he was almost sure that she wasn't talking about killing her.

Elias gulped and in an instant, he dropped the knife to the cracked concrete ground and crashed his lips to hers. He moved his free hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him, pressing their bodies together while she immediately responded to the kiss by pushing her lips back with same hard force as he was giving. His tongue force her mouth open and she moaned in delight as he released her arms from above her head and lifted her up the wall, each hand at her legs, spreading them.

Their tongues battled for dominance, their desires growing. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck, she chuckled against his lips, yanking his hair out of its loose ponytail and proceeded to play with his hair.

With her legs spread in front of his growing erection, he took this as a chance to buck his hips into hers, causing her to squeak loudly. Breaking their kiss, it was his turn to smirk as her cheeks grew redder, their tongues still connecting with a thin string of saliva that soon broke in the middle.

"Problem?" he asked slyly, licking his lips then did the same to hers and they lustfully kissed again. Elias thrust his hips against her again and again, enjoying the sounds that she replied with. Moaning, she yanked at his hair and he groaned. One of Elias' hands let go of her leg and grabbed hold of one of her ample breasts, squeezing it firmly. She whimpered in pleasure, panting and enjoying the small pain that this created.

Elias pulled away from their kiss and attached his mouth to her neck, trailing kisses along the soft, pale skin before sucking hard, leaving a red spot. Rosalind bit her lip to keep from moaning as he licked over the small bleeding wound that he created. "D-Dammit…" she muttered through gritted teeth as he bit into her neck gently.

The hand fondling her breast slowly undid each button of her blouse one by one, until halfway point and looked down, noticing that she wore no undergarment over her cleavage as her uniform was thick and made for cold climates. He slid his cold rough hand under the running his fingers over her hardened nipple, causing her to shiver. He kissed her collarbone, gently nibbling the skin as if it were food. Rosalind breathed sharply, uttering a small whine as he moved further south, dragging his tongue along to the valley between her breasts. He suckled the skin there too, leaving more red spots, marking her as his.

Then, Elias stopped his gentle nipping and his dry-humping and pulled away a few inches to take a look at her. Panting hard, her cheeks red, her mouth open, her cleavage exposed and branded with hickies, and her beautiful eyes glaring up at him. He gave a smug look.

"Who's impotent?"

"You are," she spat arrogantly, looking to make him mad again but instead, he chuckled.

"We'll see, won't we, dear?" He kissed her lips briefly before lifting her hips, looking down and catching a glimpse of the crotch of her trousers, which was soaking wet. "Christ, woman!" he exclaimed, blushing timidly, "You're not wearing a brassiere and you're not wearing any knickers! It's like you want every man to do this to you…"

The comment made her face erupted into vibrant red but before she could reply, he had already removed her boot and trousers, taking in the sight of her dripping sex.

Smirking as his stiff cock twitched, he slowly dropped her legs and proceeded to unbuckle the belt holding his own trousers up and loosened it only to the point where he could free his throbbing cock. He laughed as she stared at his length. "Surprised?"

"Yes, actually…I'd expected you'd be smaller."

Elias, his mind filled with lust, ignored that and lifted her back up that wall, positioning himself at her slick entrance. He kissed her softly before thrusting hard into her. She screamed in pain, as he held her close, trying to move inside her tight pussy.

"Shit…" he managed through gritted teeth.

"Don't move…" she whimpered, wincing. This was both of their first times and both were inexperienced at this point. "I-It hurts…"

"Don't worry…I-I won't…" he panted, his mouth pushed against her neck so that she wouldn't see his red face. They stayed like that for a while before Rosalind finally hit his shoulder to get his attention.

He looked up and she gave a pleading look that told him that he could now move. The Magyar nodded before pulling out of her a little bit and pushed back in, causing her to shriek once again.

Elias began thrusting his hips up gently, watching her reactions as pain transformed into pleasure. She moaned out his name, and he took this as an invitation to go harder. He bucked his hips hard, his lengthy member pounding into her sex. He groaned, planting sloppy kisses on her chest.

Her legs hooked themselves around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

Their long, pleasured moans and cries were drowned out by the loud, pounding rain outside. Only the two of them could hear each other's pleads for more. Their lips came together, tongues exploring mouths.

Elias' pace rapidly increased, now thrusting hard and fast into her, feeling his climax approaching. He grunted as Rosalind bit into his neck hard, drawing blood. Then, he noticed that her moans were growing louder and felt that she, like him, was nearing her climax.

With a final rough thrust, the two came at the same time, moaning loudly in bliss before Elias' legs gave out and he collapsed, his cock still inside her. Rosalind's back slid down the wall, her cloak bunching up behind her. The duo panted heavily.

Elias, recovering from his orgasm, exhaled sharply before smiling and caged his flaccid penis into his pants once again. He unlaced the ribbon holding his cloak up and laid the cape down on the rough ground below them. He then switched their positions to where his back was against the wall. She blinked at him, confused when he took her cloak off and draped it over her shoulders, but she caught on quickly and sighed, cuddling up to his chest. She curled up, hugging her bare legs, shivering as she tried to keep warm. He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her.

"Here," he murmured, reaching his other hand over to button up her blouse.

She uttered a small sleepy sound in appreciation. He chuckled.

"Rosalind." His voice rang out gently into the cold air, grabbing her attention.

"W-What…?" she answered softly, shivering a bit.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

She sniffled, as her cold had stayed. "Sure…let's hear it." Rosalind slowly lifter her head to look at him, giving a sideway look as he grinned down at her. Elias slowly moved his head closer to her and gently planted a light kiss on the bridge of her nose sweetly.

"_I love you_."

This made Rosalind smile and she closed her eyes in content. "Love you too," she replied before resting her head against his chest again.

The two held each other closely, watching and listening to the rain's swift movements and loud pitter-patter. The couple, despite the war, despite their broken families, felt content with themselves and finally glad they could be together.


	2. Attention!

**Hello there! ^^ So initially, I was intending for this fic to be a oneshot but I see that people are following it. So this is a message telling you guys that there **_**might**_** be a second and **_**FINAL**_** chapter about Elias bringing her back to Germania safely. **

**Notice that 'might' is italicized. It's more of a matter in which more people review and actually want the second chapter. So …yeah….**

**So stay updated and please review! ^w^**


End file.
